Project Guardian Angel
by Fangrules
Summary: When WWIII breaks out scientists from across the globe come together with one goal in mind: preserve humanity. A handful of children are selected to be sent to an island designed to protect them and with only six adults they soon find that maybe this curse is a blessing in disguise. Friendship, love, trust and loss await them on their new home.
1. The Island

_When WW3 breaks out scientists from across the world come together. They select a handful of children to be sent to an island created to protect them and with only six adults they soon find that maybe this curse is a blessing in disguise_

"I can't believe you're doing this." Max muttered angrily picking up the backpack.

"It's for your own safety." Her father preached as he had since the moment he'd told her of his plan.

"How is this for my own safety? I could just as well die here as I could in my own bedroom at _home_!"

Jeb Batchelder didn't try to appease his daughter any longer. He knew it was a lost cause; she was too stubborn to see that this really was the only way. _Just like her mother_. Max marched angrily off the plane, not turning to look back at her father who stood in the doorway, not leaving the small aircraft.

"When this is over I will take you home." He called after her in a last attempt but she didn't appear to hear him or at least she chose not to. He was going with the latter.

He sighed and raked a hand through his greying hair, the last few months had really taken their toll on him. There was the sound of another engine to his left and I peered out the door to see another plane landing right beside him. He watched as the door was thrown open and two children climbed out, their blond hair catching the light. Jeb smiled to himself. _She's needed here, this was the right decision_. He assured himself ducking back into the plane just as a third landed. He dropped down into the plush chair of his private jet and shut his eyes. It was hard having to let her go but he knew this really was her only chance. It wasn't easy for him but it was better and that was all that counted.

OoOoOoO

Fuelled by her anger Max didn't turn to look back as the plane took off again or to find out who the others were, she just followed the boarded walkway all the way up the hill to the house. It sat on the edge of the mountain looking out over the north beach. If you walked down a flight of winding stairs it led you right down onto the beach. The house itself was massive and made mostly out of glass and the little bit of panelling visible was wood. A wide deck surrounded the expanse of glass and several staircases led down to the garden. Max snorted at the sight, she would have admired the beauty of it had she not just been dumped on an island in the middle of nowhere with no way to contact the outside world. She gripped her backpack tighter and glared murderously at the house. This was her new home where she would stay until her father saw it fit for her to return home once the war was over. _Like that's ever going to happen_. She sneered to herself trudging up the stairs to the deck. She could hear movement from her left but she barely paid it any attention, she just wanted to find her room and lock herself in it for the next however-long she was going to be there.

"Upstairs second door to the right." Max heard a woman call from behind her.

She bristled but otherwise didn't give any indication that she'd heard the woman speak. She was very good at ignoring people she'd had lots of practice the last few weeks.

Max followed the woman's directions and marched into a spacious bedroom painted in a warm cream with a four-poster bed made of dark wood in the centre. There was a walk in closet along one wall and an en suit along another. The front wall however was made entirely of glass with long light brown curtains pulled to the sides.

She threw her backpack into a corner and dropped onto the bed. It was annoyingly comfy.

A few minutes later there was banging outside and then another door slammed shut followed promptly by another three.

Max climbed off the bed to dig in her backpack for her I-pod and plopped back on the bed turning up the volume as loud as it could go.

She must have fallen asleep because when she came round everything was dark. She sat up with a start, her earphones falling out in the process. Her eyes darted around the room and she took a deep breath when the memories came flooding back. She got up to pull the curtains open realising then that someone must have come in to close them at some point. Too sleepy to be irritated about the intrusion she opened the sliding doors to let in the cool ocean breeze. She took a deep breath and stepped out onto the balcony, just listening to the waves crashing against the shore.

She heard a board creak and her head snapped over to a silhouetted figure leaning against the railing.

_Must be one of the other unfortunate saps stuck out here_. She thought before retreating back into her room. She was in no mood to talk to anyone let alone one of the nine other kids that had been chosen.

OoOoOoO

It was almost midday. Max supposed she should leave the room to locate some food but she knew without a doubt that that meant she would run in to at least a few of the other kids, something she was hoping to avoid for as long as possible. She paced around her room trying hard to ignore the gnawing and growling of her empty stomach.

"Shut up!" She hissed when her stomach gave a very loud growl.

"Uhm, sorry?" Someone squeaked with an accent Max had never heard before.

Max spun around taking in the girl standing with a tray by the open door. She was about a head short than Max with cocoa skin and her frizzy brown hair tied back in a pony which didn't seem to be doing much.

Taking in Max's intense glare the girl stuttered out quickly, "I thought you would...uh…be hungry?" She ended it like a question but Max didn't say anything in return.

Shifting uncomfortably the girl placed the tray piled with bacon, eggs and toast on top of the desk and offered a smile, "I'm Nudge." She said with a little more confidence.

"Max."

"Nice to meet you, Max." Nudge chimed very pleased with getting a name. "Everyone's downstairs, do you want to come? This place is pretty amazing. They have everything!"

Nudge's cheerfulness confused Max, how could someone be so happy after being taken away from their friends and family to be shoved onto an island no one's ever heard about? She didn't however want to upset Nudge who was now looking hopefully at her and grudgingly agreed. "Yeah, sure."

Nudge grinned and nodded excitement coming off of her in waves. "Brilliant!"

"I'll be down in a minute." Max told her and Nudge nodded and left the room.

Shaking her head Max decided it would be best to have a shower and change into some different clothes. Her suitcases were still packed and shoved under her bed so she pulled the biggest one out and dug through her things until she found a pair of comfortable jeans and an old dark blue shirt.

She took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door muttering to herself as she took in the wide expanse of white tiles. A slipper bath was on one corner and a large walk in shower across from that. There was a cupboard filled with fluffy white towels and robes and all sorts of scented soaps and bubbles.

Picking the plainest of the lot she ran the bath and sunk into the scorching water. She let the bath ease out all the aches from the flight yesterday and all the tension remaining.

Once she was good and pruned she wrapped herself in one of the soft white towels quickly getting changed into her clothes. She'd possibly taken about half an hour and if she wasn't quick Nudge would no doubt come up to see if everything was alright. Max pulled her dirty blond hair into a messy bun as she walked out her room and to the winding staircase in the centre. Noise drifted up from the first floor which sounded oddly like a T.V. and laughing.

Now she was curious. When she reached the bottom of the staircase she stood there looking around, trying to decide which way to go. her dilemma was solved however when a woman walked out of what she guessed was the kitchen with two bowls of popcorn.

"Hello Max, I was wondering how long it would take for you to get curious." She laughed walking up to Max, "Would you be a dear and take these into the game room? It's right down there." The woman pointed towards the room behind Max to the right and Max wordlessly took the popcorn, still a little shocked. The woman turned back towards the kitchen leaving Max by the stairs.

With a sigh Max made her way to the game room as instructed and stopped in the doorway. The room was filled with all sorts of game from table tennis to a corner devoted to video games. The rest of the kids were dotted around the room, a strawberry blond boy was furiously pulling the trigger of a gun for a video game with another blond boy who was about half his age.

Across the room seated in a bean bag was a fiery redhead bobbing her head to the music playing from the stereo and flipping through a style magazine. Nudge was playing dolls with a little blond girl who looked like the blond boy playing video games and was sitting in the lap of a dark haired girl and another boy was sitting by one of the glass walls tapping away at a laptop.

Nudge noticed Max and jumped up, "Hey Max! Oooh! Popcorn!" She gasped skipping over to grab one of the bowls.  
>"Someone say popcorn?" The strawberry blond spun around, eyes locked on the bowl Max was holding.<p>

The little blond boy jumped up and ran over to take it, his blue eyes sparkling. "Thank you!" He gasped with a thick German accent. He went back to his seat and the Strawberry blond instantly dove for the bowl.

Nudge rolled her eyes at them and smiled at Max, "Since they're all so rude _I'll_ do the introductions." She placed the bowl on the table tennis and put her hands on her hips, "those two are Iggy and Gazzy, Iggy's from America like you and Gazzy's from Germany if you didn't notice the accent. That's his sister, Angel." Nudge pointed to the blond girl playing with the dolls, "And Ella's playing with Ange, she's Spanish and over there's Lisa, she's from Ireland. That's Dylan, he's from England" She gestured to the boy on the laptop and then another brunette Max hadn't noticed standing outside, "and that's Sam, he's Irish like Lisa." Nudge finally stopped and grinned proudly not even noticing Max's agape mouth.

_How did she do that without breathing_? Max wondered.

There was a laugh from the video games and Iggy put down his gun to lean on the back of the chair, "Been here all of a day and I still don't know the answer to that." He said to Max making her realise she'd said her thoughts out loud.

"Isn't there supposed to be another one?" Max enquired, "My dad said there were ten of us and there's only nine here."

Nudge pouted and looked a little upset.

Iggy again spoke, "Fang's upstairs but he isn't the most social of people."

"He'll come around, just like Max did." The woman from the kitchen came in then holding another two bowls of popcorn, "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, Max." She apologised handing the bowls to Nudge, "I'm Dr Valencia Martinez,"  
>The name rang a bell, Max thought she'd heard her dad tell her something about the woman but she couldn't remember what, she'd been busy ignoring him at the time.<p>

"I'll be looking after you all while we're here."

It was much more relaxed after that, Iggy invited Max to join the game he and Gazzy were playing and Max proudly beat them both.

Iggy threw his gun down dramatically and flopped down on the couch, "how did you do that! No one kills me!" He whined childishly.

Max chuckled and pointed the gun at him "Bang."

He gasped and clutched his chest, rolling around on the couch until he rolled a little too far and ended up on the floor. That only made Gazzy and Max laugh harder and it even made Lisa and Dylan look up from what they were doing.

It was at about five that Dr M as Max had decided to call her came back into the game room, "Dinner's ready." She announced and she'd barely gotten the words out before all the boys including Same who'd drifted back into the room and was playing table tennis with Nudge shot out as if their lives depended on it.

The girls followed at a slower pace until the room was empty except for Max and Dr M.

"Would you mind bringing Fang down to dinner?" Dr M asked as they walked to the kitchen, "The boy needs to eat some time."

"Sure, I'll bring him down."

Dr M gave Max another smile before hurrying to the dining room, "Boys! Don't you touch that roast!" She yelled ahead of her and Max heard a collective groan from the table.

Max only realised when she was upstairs looking from door to door that she didn't actually know which room was Fang's or if he was even _in_ his room. For all she knew he'd run away already.

She finally decided to just choose a door and hope it was his. She picked the door beside hers and cautiously opened it. To her surprise she didn't walk into a room but rather a large library, the walls lined with books from floor to ceiling in every direction.

The lights were on and Max realised there was someone sitting on one of the plush chairs dotted around the room.

He didn't look up when she entered the room and cleared her throat but just kept reading.

"As much as I see you're enjoying your time being a mole dinners ready so if I were you I'd get downstairs and eat something." She snapped when a further five minutes later he hadn't move an inch. Her patience gone she didn't wait for him to reply and left him upstairs. She'd just sat down at the dining room table when he appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Un-frickin-believable." Iggy chuckled stuffing another forkful of pork in his mouth.

"What?" Max asked as Fang came over to the table.

"You go up once and bring him down, Nudge has been trying since seven this morning."

Dr M gave Max an approving look, "It's nice of you to join us, Fang." She said kindly.

He nodded to show he'd heard her and sat in the only available chair between Max and Dylan.

Dinner was much more eventful than it was at home, Max noted when Iggy flung a spoonful of mashed potatoes at Sam who in return smacking him in the face with a piece of pork. Of course this turned into a full out food fight which by the end everyone except Fang was laughing so hard their sides hurt. Even Dr M was amused by their antics but Fang just quietly finished his food and left effectively ending everyone's laughter.

"Remind me again why they chose him?" Lisa muttered smoothing out her shirt.

"He has every right to be here, Lisa. This is a big change, give him some time." Ella lectured, her Spanish accent standing out because she was upset.

Lisa rolled her eyes at Ella, "Whatever." And then she left.

The table was covered by a silence until Max felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked down to find Angel smiling shyly up at her.

"Wanna see my bear?" She enquired innocently.

"Yes." Max smiled back at the little girl who brought a bear dressed in an Angel outfit from under the table.

"This is Celeste." She giggled and Max took the bear's paw, "Nice to meet you Celeste."

Pleased with Max's reaction Angel jumped off her chair and grabbed Max's hand. "Come?"

Max didn't bother denying her and let her lead her up the stairs. Angel tugged open a door to what Max guessed was her room but she stopped when she noticed none other than Fang sitting on the bed reading.

_This should be interesting_…

**Hiiii! Well, this is my new story (Duh!) so tell me what you thought! It'll be up on a trial basis so if I get a good response in the form of reviews (Hint hint) and alerts then I'll continue but if not…i think you get the drift ;-)**

**can we try for 10 reviews?**

**The sequel to Without my soldier will be up within the next two weeks hopefully but no promises.**

**If you loved it REVIEW!  
>If you hated it REVIEW!<br>If you want cake REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	2. Beach trips and sketches

**Translations in AN**

Angel released Max's hand and climbed onto the bed. Fang sat up and frowned.

"Bonjour." Angel greeted smiling at him.

Surprised by the French greeting Fang replied, "Bonjour." He watched the little girl curiously waiting for her to speak again.

Angel set her twinkling blue eyes on him and asked softly, "Voulez-vous être mon ami?"

It took Fang a second to answer the abrupt question, he wasn't expecting that that was for sure. He returned the little girls smile, "Je voudrais que." He whispered

Angel giggled in reply and shot Max who stood frozen by the door a glance, "Peut-être votre ami Max trop?"

Fang paused, following the little girl's gaze. His eyes landed on a tall girl about fifteen with dirty blond hair pulled up haphazardly with several locks falling in her warm chocolate brown eyes. She wore a worn out dark blue shirt and ripped jeans. He hadn't really paid the rest of the kids any attention at dinner. The only one he really had a look at was Nudge and that was only because she'd been in his room about ten times that day. He guessed Max could be the one that came to fetch him for dinner, she sure looked like she had the attitude for it.

He hadn't realised he'd been silent for so long until Angel continued, "Nous n'avons que de l'autre maintenant. Nous devrions tous être amis. Vous et Max peuvent être des amis." She said softly climbing off the bed.

"Night, Fang." Angel called tugging Max out of the room by the hand.

Fang lay back down and stared at the canopy of the four-poster. He'd spoken more to Angel than he had since he'd arrived yesterday. He shook his head and threw his arm over his eyes. He needed to go outside to think. The one thing he liked about the island was the freedom; he could step out of his bedroom and walk for miles if he wanted to. He'd made up his mind; he was going for a walk. He pulled out his bag and dug out a black jacket. It was warm outside and the sun was just dipping beneath the horizon. He pulled on his jacket and made his way down the steps to the beach.

OoOoOoO

"Sam!" Max heard Lisa screech from down by the water. She tried to block out the unmistakable sound Lisa yelling at Sam for wetting her hair but it was easier said than done.

She closed her eyes again and let herself relax. Dr M had suggested when they'd all woken up that they make a trip to the beach and since Nudge and Angel were determined to go everyone else got roped into going with too. Max didn't mind the beach, the warm sun beating down on her skin and the sound of the waves crashing while she relaxed on a deck chair she'd made Dylan and Sam carry down for her, but she'd much rather be touring round the island. She was desperate to find a spot, just one spot which she could call her won somewhere hidden from everyone else but she didn't have time so far though.

She'd just started drifting off to sleep when she felt cold drops shower her stomach and legs .she sat up with a gasp, eyes wide. "Dylan!" She growled when he laughed and continued to shake his mop of golden hair over her. "Can't you leave a girl in peace?" she mumbled lying back down and crossing her arms over her chest.

He grinned exposing his perfect set of white teeth, his ocean blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Come swim, the water's refreshing." She didn't doubt it was and she could tell everyone else was having fun diving into the clear blue water.

Max shook her head, "No." she said firmly.

Dylan raised an eyebrow at her and ruffled his hair again "Just take a dip." He suggested.

Max shook her head again, "I was just about to head up to the house anyway." She jumped up and pulled on her baggy top over the bikini she'd found in her bag. If Nudge hadn't whined and complained and sulked she wouldn't have worn it but damn could that girl lay it on thick when she wanted to.

"Ok." Dylan took his dismissal and headed back to the water waving behind him.

Max stepped into the house and sighed when her nose was his with the small of lunch. "Mm." She wandered into the kitchen where Dr M was flitting around mixing things and putting trays in the ovens. Yes, plural. Cooking for eleven people took more than a single lonely oven.

"Can I help with anything?" Max asked with a chuckle.

Dr M stood up and blinked at Max in surprise, "Oh, hi Max. I thought you were all down at the beach, lunch won't be ready for another half hour I'm afraid."

Max smiled, "That's fine. Everyone else is still down there but I wanted to come up and see if I could get Fang outside sometime this century." She rubbed her hands together evilly making Dr M laugh. She couldn't understand why he was holing himself up in his room, she'd gotten outside the first chance she got, as big as the house was it felt extremely stifling and she had a touch of claustrophobia when she was inside it. she knew it was ridiculous but she never had been a big fan of the indoors, she'd always loved to be outside.  
>"Have fun with that, just make sure he comes down for lunch alright? I don't need him starving to death especially with the amount of food we have around here."<p>

"Sure!" Max called behind her already heading up the stairs. She didn't bother knocking on his door she just barged in. she never was known for her manners.

"Alright, I think you've been in here long enough. You're going –" She cut herself off when she realised the room was empty. She wouldn't have noticed the doors to the balcony were open if a gust of wind didn't rustle the curtains pulled across the glass and her curiosity got the better of her. She pulled aside the curtain to find Fang leaning against the wall with a sketchpad in his lap and a pencil in hand. He was sketching furiously and Max stood for a moment just watching him. He was so engrossed in his drawing he hadn't even noticed her. a grin slid into place on Max's face and she crept across the deck until she was right beside him before her hand shot out to grab the pad from him.

Fang's startled eyes shot up to Max and then he frowned.

Max ignored him and looked down at the pad. Her eyes grew slightly wide and her mouth popped open. "Wow." She sputtered taking in the lifelike scenery he'd been in the middle of when she'd taken the pad. She could make out all the little figures from Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Sam and Lisa in the water as well as herself and Dylan by the deck chair. Everything is so detailed. She thought taking in the tiny ripples on the water and the individual leaves on the trees down the boardwalk. "You drew this?" She asked stupidly. Of course he'd drawn it, she'd seen him!

When he gave her a pointed no-shit-Sherlock look she felt her cheeks grow warm and it had nothing to do with the sun. She held out the pad for him and he took it back, flipping it closed.

"You're really good." She commented gesturing to the pad.

He shrugged.

"You really don't like to speak do you?" She muttered but then she remembered, "I'm not sure if I should be insulted by the fact that you'll hold a conversation with a six-year-old and won't say a word to me or not." She added tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Fang watched her wordlessly, his swirling black eyes boring into her so intensely it made her shift from foot to foot.

A gust of wind whipped Max's hair in her face again but she didn't bother to tuck it back, it would just blow back anyway. "Do you want to come down to the beach? it's loud as hell but it's better than sitting up here on your own." Max suggested crossing her arms over her chest.

Unsurprisingly Fang shook his head but then to her surprise added, "No thank you." His French accent was apparent and as much as Max wanted to deny it, it was sexy as hell. She felt another blush creeping up and to save herself any further mortification she spun on her heel, "Lunch is gonna be ready in about twenty minutes. You change your mind you know where to find us." once hidden behind the curtains again Max slapped a hand to her forehead. _What the hell was that about? _She internally yelled._ Stop acting like such a _girl_! You don't take crap from anyone even if they do have sexy French accents and dark eyes you can get lost in. _deciding it was better at that point to just not think at all since her thoughts really weren't helping any Max walked out of the room, muttering to herself along the way.

**Not a very eventful chappie, sorry guys but I wanted them all to get a little more used to each other before I do anything drastic. I don't know how I managed to write 2 1/2 pages and just about nothing happened. Well, that's what happens when I write in third person instead of someone's P.O.V. Do you guys prefer my P.O.V.'s or my Third Person? It would be good to know for future and to see if I need to change now instead of later on. Writing in Third person takes a bit longer too, I'm so used to writing in P.O.V.'s for FF that it's strange writing in third person now. I got quite a good response for War and Without My Soldier and they are both Third Person so I figured why not give it a bash? **

**I know Max blushing is OOC but I thought it was funny, besides they needed to break the ice. **

**Angel and Fang's conversation translations:**

**Pretty sure you all know what Bonjour means. If not, there is something wrong with you ;-)**

**Voulez-vous être mon ami? – Would you like to be my friend?**

**Je voudrais que. – ****I would like that**

**Peut-être votre ami Max trop? – ****Can Max be your friend too?**

"**Nous n'avons que de l'autre maintenant. Nous devrions tous être amis. ****Vous et Max peuvent être des amis." – We've only got each other now. We should all be friends. You and Max can be friends.**

**Those are most likely wrong but I'm too lazy to send them to someone to check ;-P**

**This is getting long so I'll go now… haha!**

**If you loved it REVIEW!  
>If you hated it REVIEW!<br>If you want to go to the beach REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	3. tagalong requests and torture

OoOoOoO

Max opened her bags after lunch and chucked just about everything around the room, occasionally picking something up to stuff it into her backpack. Right at the bottom she pulled out a small pouch holding the compass her father had given her when she was little. She smiled and placed it in the backpack with her water bottle and a few snacks. Making sure she had everything for a long walk she left her room only to almost walk straight into a wall.

"Wha-" she blinked stupidly up at the person she'd walked into and took a step back. "Wow, you actually left your room." She blurted out before she could stop herself.

His lips turned up at the sides and he nodded.

"Any particular reason?" she enquired shifting the backpack onto her shoulder..

He shrugged.

Max sighed, "You know, if I hadn't heard you talk to Angel I would swear you were mute or something." She noted not surprised when he didn't say anything. "As much as I'm enjoying this little monologue we've got going I have plans." She moved passed him to go down the stairs but stopped when he spoke.

"Do you think it's a good idea to go wandering off on your own?"

She turned around, "Is that a request to tag a long, Fang?" She mocked grinning at him.

His eyes sparkled with laughter, "Maybe."

"Well then, let's go."

"Dr M, we're heading out for a walk!" Max called into the game room on her way past.

"Who's 'we'?" She poked her head round the corner and her eyebrows shot up at seeing Fang following Max out onto the deck heading inland.

"She actually did it." Nudge gasped coming up beside Dr M.

"Alright, enough staring." Dr M ushered Nudge back into the room before any further comments could be made even though she was grinning from ear to ear.

OoOoOoO

Max let out a big sigh as she dropped into the thick grass beside the stream not bothering to check if Fang had followed. One thing she had figured out in the past two hours of trudging through the thick brush on the island was the he was silent. Dead silent. She honestly didn't know how he did it she had to keep glancing at him every two minutes to make sure he was still there. Needless to say they obviously hadn't talked during the walk but it was an oddly comfortable silence that neither of them felt the need to break. When Max had found the clearing though she thought it would be a good place to stop and rest not even realising how tired she really was until she'd dropped into the grass and the aches started to set in.

She lay listening to the birds and the water for a long while and when she opened her eyes Fang was beside her, running a hand through his jet black hair.

"Who did you leave behind?" Max found herself whispering before she could think it through five minutes later. It had been bugging her since yesterday, at first she'd just assumed he was naturally a loner but then she'd seen how he'd handled Angel and how she had been the only person he'd talk to. She almost wanted to take the words back, it was quite a personal question to ask and she didn't exactly know him all that well.

Fang didn't seem the least bit phased by her words but she saw him tense slightly. She didn't think he was going to answer and was just about to change the subject when he answered, "My sister."

Max nodded, "Were you close?"

He nodded, "And you?"

She shrugged and sat up, "Only really had my dad but we didn't exactly get along."

"No mother?"

She shook her head, "She died." Max lay back down again to look up at the crystal clear sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. It had been a while since she'd seen a clear sky. Since the war had started the sky had always been filled with smoke or at night the huge spotlights were on keeping the stars hidden.

"I'm sorry." She heard Fang say softly.

"It's fine," She assured, "It happened when I was small. I don't really remember her." Lie. She could remember her mother just fine but she never told anyone that. She didn't tell them she still had nightmares about the day it all happened. After the first two years she'd stopped mentioning it to her dad because every time she did his eyes would fill with pain and she hated that. She glanced at the stream running through the clearing to distract her thoughts but winced when an image flashed behind her eyes but she quickly shook it off. Now really wasn't the time.

When she looked at Fang it was to find him watching her carefully like he knew she was lying but wasn't going to call her on it. She avoided his eyes and stood up, for some reason she knew that if she met his smouldering gaze she'd end up telling him everything, something she wasn't the least bit comfortable with.

"We should probably head back before Dr M has a heart attack." She said abruptly, afraid that if they stayed any longer she'd end up breaking down.

OoOoOoO

"We're back!" Max yelled, dropping her backpack down at the door a further three hours later.

There was a commotion coming from upstairs and seconds later Angel, Lisa, Nudge and Ella came charging down the stairs.  
>"Max!" Angel screamed running right into her legs almost knocking her over.<p>

"Whoa!" Max's arms waved around frantically trying to keep her balance and Fang's hands shot out to steady her.

"We were so worried! You've been gone for ages! Geeze, Dr M was about two seconds away from sending out a search party for you two! You've been gone for _five hours_! What could you possibly have done that would take five hours?" Nudge babbled throwing her arms around Max in a tight hug.

Max managed to pry Nudge off before she could get choked to death and pulled Angel off her legs.

"You look like hell." Iggy commented coolly, walking into the room with a half-eaten apple in hand.

"Thanks, Iggy." Max snapped glaring at him half-heartedly as he made his way into the game room, winking at her before he disappeared into the room.

"Ok, some space please!" Max announced and took a step back from everyone and got a big pout from Nudge and Angel. She took an exaggerated breath and smiled, "I can breathe now."

As if on cue everyone started talking at once all shooting off questions like 'where were you?' and 'what took you so long?'

Max held her hand up and everyone stopped. "We went for a walk, didn't realise what time it was and came back. Everyone happy?" She asked then quickly hurried on before they could answer, "Great, I'm bushed so if you don't mind I'm going to have a shower."

"Wait!" Nudge gasped jumping up and down on the spot, her hand shooting out to grab Max's wrist.

Max raised an eyebrow at her in question eyes flicking from Nudge to Angel to Lisa and back again.

"We're doing a fashion show tonight and you have to get ready!" Lisa informed her happily.

"Huh?"

Ella grinned deviously, "Did you know they have enough material in this place to clothe a country?" she commented casually but the glint in her eyes made Max nervous.

She didn't like the sound of that at all and took a step back. "Oh you are _not_ thinking what I think you're thinking." She said determinedly but then added in a squeak when none of the girls said a word, "…are you?" she gulped and ducked behind Fang who stood awkwardly, the only thing separating the girls from Max and Fang had to admit the girls looked like they'd rip him to shreds if he didn't get out their way.

Ella, Nudge and Angel rubbed their hands together evilly and edged closer.

Fang sidestepped out of their way and Max let out a betrayed cry when they lunged for her.

"No way! I refuse! Flat out NO! FANG! Fang, help me!" Max yelled when she was dragged away by the three girls who all giggled and pushed her towards the stairs. Instead of going up them, though, Ella pressed a button on the railing that Max hasn't noticed before and the floor gave a hiss and it slid away to reveal another spiral staircase right beside the first that lead _down_.

Wide-eyed and shocked Max let the girls push her downwards shooting one last desperate glance at Fang who was biting back a laugh.

She shot him a glare for good measure before she disappeared. "Where are we going? Geeze how many damn floors does this house _have_? And what the hell is down here anyway? Are you guys planning to torture me or something? Because, you know, I'm not a big fan of pain."

Angel laughed and jumped off the last step onto the long wide corridor. "This is the recreation level." She sang bouncing off to the right to a metal.

"It has everything!" Ella gasped.

"There's an art room, which has everything from canvases to clay and a workshop with a whole lot of bits and bobs and a garage filled with cars and of course, the design room!" A shiver ran down Max's spine when all the girls seemed to get more excited at the mere mention of the room.

Ella threw open the room and Max ever so hesitantly stepped inside with her hands clasped over her eyes. She had no wish to see the horror that no doubt awaited her. Of course she couldn't hide forever and peeked between her fingers like a little kid when She was guided forward. "Aaah! It Buuurns!" She wailed taking in the piles of feathers, sequins, sewing machines and material surrounding her. It never ended! "No! You can't do this to me! It's too cruel! You have hearts don't you? Have mercy!" She whimpered in a last ditch effort to get them to let her go.

They all just laughed and pushed her into a chair in front of a full length mirror.

_Someone save me!_

…***peeks over fortified pile of pillows* and? Is it ok? So Max is bringing Fang out, yay! Lol, and they got some alone time! YAY! Hahaha! So, love triangle/parallelogram/square/whatever-the-hell-you-want-to-call-it starts next chappie! **

**Since you're all so amazing and I have 51 reviews for 3 chappies do you think we could go for 17 reviews? Pwease? **

**Here is the current status of my Q's (**_**Italics**_** are in the lead)**

**Iggy+Nudge – 2**

_**Iggy+Ella – 6**_

**Iggy+Lissa – (I didn't put this one up. anyone think it shud happen? Hahaha!)**

**Max+Fang – that's a given so I didn't put it up. **

**Max+Dylan – 1**

_**Max+Sam – 5**_

_**Lissa+Sam – 3**_

**Lissa+Fang**** – 1**

**Lissa+Dylan – 1**

_**Nudge+Sam – 2**_

**Nudge+Dylan – 1**

**Oh yeah, and yes I am aware I spell Lissa wrong but my computer autocorrects it, I'm pretty sure you'll live if I leave out an 's' ;-)**

**If you loved it REVIEW!**

**If you hated it REVIEW!  
>If you can't wait for the love <strong>**triangle/parallelogram/square/whatever-the-hell-you-want-to-call-it to start REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	4. Dresses and embarassing moments

OoOoOoO

"Max! Hold still!" Ella commanded and continued to mutter in Spanish as she pinned the dress.

"It's itchy! OW!" Max whined when she shifted causing Nudge to prick her in the shoulder for about the fiftieth time in the last hour.

"Stop whining and if you don't hold still we'll have to start all over again!"

Max instantly froze in place and didn't move a muscle, there was no way she was going through this again, not without losing an eye in the process anyway.

"Meirda!" Ella yelled jumping up and hopping around clutching her finger, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Nudge looked up in confusion with a needle between her teeth.

"Ella, stop acting like a damn monkey and pass me the thread!"

Lisa chuckled from one of the endless aisles of goodies and appeared with a pair of gold shoes. "Look what I found!" She sang dropping the heels on a chair beside Max.

"Oh god! Heels too? Is there something wrong with you people? Do you find the need to make my life as miserable as bloody possible or is it just a talent?"

Angel giggled from her hair watching the older girls poke, prick and sew the dress into place.

"It's done!" Nudge gasped shooting up with a satisfied expression on her face. She put her hands on her hips and said smugly, "Not so bad if I do say so myself."

Ella was still bouncing up and down sucking on the finger she'd pricked and Nudge grumbled. "Ella! I said it's _done_!"

Ella stopped her bouncing and looked over at where Max was standing on the platform. "Amazing! Oh my god! Max you look so beautiful!" Max shook her head and tugged at the material in irritation.  
>"Can I take it off now?" She enquired and Nudge smacked her on the arm. "Hey!" she whined rubbing it and pouting at the cocoa-skinned girl.<br>"Don't spoil our fun, now come look!"

Max grudgingly got off the platform and looked into one of the full length mirrors, her mouth almost falling off when she saw herself. They were all right, the dress was absolutely beautiful. The material shimmered in the light so it looked like water running down her body only a gorgeous shade of intense red. The cut pulled in tight around her middle making it look like she actually had curves. She'd never had curves in her life but then again she couldn't really say that because her choice of clothes weren't exactly fitted. Most of her shirts were loose or she was wearing a hoodie hiding absolutely everything. She turned to look at the straps crossing her back and had to pull her long hair over her shoulder to see them properly. That was another thing: Lisa had spent twenty minutes curling her into loose ringlets that hung around her face and Max was glad she'd gone through the endless tugging to her poor inexperienced hair, it complimented the dress.

"It's…It's…" She trailed off catching sight of Ella and Nudge hugging each other closely waiting for her judgement and because she didn't feel like bursting her eardrums due to the extra-loud shriek they were no doubt going to release she finished her sentence in true Max fashion, "Red."

Nudge and Ella's ecstatic expressions evaporated and they pouted in disappointment.

Grinning smugly she turned to them, "Can I go now?"

"Nope. It's a fashion _show_, Max. That means we have to _show_ everyone else!" Angel said simply hopping off the chair in the cute little purple dress with matching tiara Lisa had made while Nudge and Ella restrained a protesting Max.

"Aw seriously? Can't I just take it off?" From the stern expressions on everyone's faces she took it as a no. "How the hell do you do this so fast?"

"It's a gift." Lisa shrugged smoothing out her emerald green knee length dress. "Come on, we have to go wow the boys. I call dibs on Sam!" She fluffed her fiery locks before leaving the room with Angel on her heels.

"What's she talking about?" Max jerked her thumb towards the door and Ella and Nudge gaped at her.

"Please tell us you're joking." Nudge begged.

"Uh…No?"

Nudge pretended to faint and Ella caught her. "The whole point of this, Maxie-pie is to get the attention of the _fine_ specimens we are stuck on this island with." Both girls sighed dreamily and fanned themselves. "Now, if you'd cared to pay any attention during this whole process you would have known this."

Max gaped at them openly. "You're telling me you put me through hell for _four hours _so that you can get _boyfriends_!" She all but screeched. This was utterly ridiculous! They'd been on the island for two days and they were already moving in for the kill.

"Duh." Ella said simply.

"Everyone's already been paired up. Ella gets Iggy." Nudge pouted at that, "Lisa gets Sam. I get Dylan and you–" She sang, pointing her eyeliner at Max, "Get Fang."

Max's eyes grew wide as saucers and she stuttered out, "F-Fang?"

"Yep!" Ella laughed, "At first Lisa wanted him but he hasn't said a word to anyone but you and Angel and we all figured that as mouth-wateringly gorge he obviously is he's too quiet for any of us and since you two seem to already have hit it off we came to a mutual decision to let you have him."

"_Mutual decision_? How was it a _mutual decision_ when both parties concerned weren't even aware of this?" Max demanded.

"Oh don't get your panties in a knot Max, it'll all work out. You'll see." Ella dismissed.

"This is the most ridiculous thing I have _ever_ heard of in my _entire_ life." Max muttered.

They both pretended not to hear her and their excitement returned instantly.

"This is so cool!" Ella clapped enthusiastically, "I've always wanted to do this but mom wouldn't let me."

Noting Max's confused expression Ella shrugged, "My mom was a seamstress. She made the most beautiful dresses." Her dark eyes glazed over as she lost herself in her thoughts and Max smiled at her but then it turned into a scowl when she realised Ella was wearing a knee-length pink dress.

"Hey, why am I the only one with a dress down to the floor?" Since Ella was still lost in thought she turned the question on Nudge who was flitting around the room with a purple shawl trailing behind her.

"Because it looks good!" Was the only reply she got.

_I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this_. Max internally yelled as Ella tugged her out of the room.

OoOoOoO

"I hate you all!" Max huffed storming up both flights of stairs. It had been utterly mortifying walking down that stupid runway that folded out the walls with all the boys and Dr M watching. Of course because this was her Max hadn't made it down the runway without tripping and almost landing face first on the floor. Thankfully though Fang managed to catch her but she was close enough to feel his breath on her face which made her turn into a tomato and run for cover which so happened to be up the stairs.

"Max!" She heard Nudge call behind her but she wasn't stopping until she was locked up safely in her room.

**Yes, it's short. Yes, it's been a while. Yes it sux. Sorry, but it's been a really bad two weeks, my exams start in two weeks, I've had projects and tests coming out of my ears and I generally hate my life currently so I'm not in the best of moods which means I can't write anything good. Please review, you're all so amazing and I luv you to pieces, I swear your reviews are the only thing that makes me happy right now. **

**20 reviews? Cause you all luv me? pwease? If I get more then I'll put some faxiness in the next chappie, I'm debating about having Max be with one of the other guys for a bit or just going straight for the fax, currently I'm leaning towards going right for the fax cause I just don't have the patience to wait ;-)**

**If you loved it REVIEW!  
>If you hated it REVIEW!<br>If you want me to be happy REVIEW!  
><strong>

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**


	5. Midnight talks and Bigfoot

"Come on, Max!" Nudge continued to whine when Max slammed her door.

"No, god do you know how embarrassing that was? You and Ella are banned from _ever_ dressing me up _ever_ again." Max called almost tripping again when the bottom of the dress tangled with the gold heels. She tore them off and threw them into the corner of the room glaring at them murderously. "I'm never wearing heels again." She grumbled plopping down ungracefully on her bed.

"Aw, you're overreacting." Nudge insisted, "Admit it; it was just a little bit fun." She coaxed but Max opted for staying silent. "Max?"

Silence.

"Maaaax?"

Silence.  
>"Fine, Meany." Nudge whined and she stomped down the stairs.<p>

OoOoOoO

It was almost midnight and Max still couldn't get to sleep. She'd tossed and turned for hours after she'd come up to her room and _she could not get to sleep_! She sat up with a scowl, cursing the sandman. She ran a hand through her knotted hair and winced when her fingers caught a big tangle of hair. She flung off the thick duvet in an attempt to cool down a little and looked around the dark room. She'd closed her curtains so there wasn't any moonlight pouring in and it left the room feeling sadly empty. She jumped off the bed and pulled open the curtains, smiling when she saw the bright full moon. Everything was bathed in a cool white glow so bright she could make out everything including a figure sitting on the steps leading down to the beach.

_Someone else who can't sleep_. She thought and wandered downstairs as quietly as she could, her earlier embarrassment forgotten.

The house was completely silent as she padded through the game room and out onto the deck. About halfway down the stairs Fang sat with his elbows on his knees just staring out at the ocean.

Max contemplated just turning around and pretending she hadn't come down when he spoke, "Ne peut pas dormir?" he murmured just loud enough for her to hear.

"Uh…" she trailed off blankly.

"Sorry," he sighed and turned to face her, "Forgot. Can't sleep?"

She nodded and sat down beside him, listening to the crash of the waves and the insects in the forest. The silence was similar to their walk in the forest earlier that day only this time Max was very aware of him right there beside her.

When she could no longer take the silence she blurted the first thing that came to mind, "You don't talk much, do you?"

Fang raised an eyebrow at her in question, the edges of his lips tipping up into a barely visible smile but what really caught her was his pitch black eyes boring into her like he already knew everything about her, "What is there to say?"

That made her pause and when she couldn't come up with anything she shrugged. "I don't know."

Fang nodded but his eyes slid back to the glittering ocean once again.

"I lied." She whispered, "Today, when I said I don't remember my mom? Yeah, I do but I don't like talking about her." She didn't want to see his expression so she concentrated on her hands, feeling extremely vulnerable for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that she'd never told anyone that, maybe it was because Ella and Nudge's plan was still wringing through her mind, she didn't know.

When she glanced up at him his dark eyes were swirling with understanding, not the pity she was expecting. There was always pity, whenever she spoke about her mom she would always get the same response '_oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. It must be so hard_' like they knew what she was feeling. She was a little surprised but definitely grateful for the lack of it in his gaze.

"Thanks." She whispered.

They spent most of the night sitting quietly side by side, not another word said between them.

OoOoOoO

It was coming at about ten when Max finally stumbled downstairs in a half-asleep stupor. She knew for a fact that she looked like hell as Iggy had so eloquently put it the day before with her hair looking like she'd been electrocuted and a scowl on her features. There was the usual commotion downstairs coming from the game room where the boys were no doubt playing some more videogames. Honestly, she didn't understand how they didn't have square eyes by then. She tiredly stumbled into the kitchen, not caring in the least about the shocked stares she got from Nudge, Ella, Angel and Gazzy surrounding the island.

"Shut up." She grumbled just as Nudge opened her mouth to comment. She slid into a chair and pulled Ella's bowl of cereal towards her.

"Hey!" Ella complained but instantly shut up the second Max glared at her. "Uhm, do you want some juice?" She squeaked offering a big smile.

Max rolled her eyes and started to eat the cocoa pops, ignoring the giggles Angel and Gazzy were trying to fight back.

"Wow, don't _you_ look attractive in the morning." Sam laughed and ducked when Max chucked her spoon at his head.

"Sam! Leave her alone before she hurts someone!" Nudge hissed which only made Angel and Gazzy's stifled giggles turn into full-out guffaws of laughter.

Max stuck her tongue out at them and swiped Sam's freshly poured coffee.

He grumbled something that sounded faintly like 'rabid sasquatch' but she ignored it and he poured another cup.

"Hey, guys!" Iggy gasped upon entering the kitchen, "Don't look now but I think we've found _Bigfoot_!"

"If you don't shut your trap I'll be putting my _foot_ where the sun don't shine." Max warned him dangerously and he pretended to cower in fear.  
>"Ooh! I'm soo scared! What yah gonna do, Maxie? Beat me to death with cocoa pops? Oh the pain! The <em>pain<em>!" He wailed and dramatically dropped to the floor.

Max thought he looked like he was having a spaz attack and decided that was probably what was happening after all there was only so much insanity one person could take. She chugged the rest of the coffee and gave a content sigh, _finally the drink of life. _She thought to herself waking up more. "While you act like retards I'm going to go get changed." she announced ending Iggy's little dramatic show by stepping on him on her way to the door.

"Ow!" He cried.

"Self inflicted, man." Sam chuckled shaking his head.

**Aw, only 14 reviews :-(. Oh well, I decided to update in honour of the 100th review! Lol, I tried to make it funny, did I succeed? i know it's short but i was really hoping to get 20 reviews so i cud put in sum fax but obviously i didn't get that so my idea has to wait...sigh...**

**Try for 120 reviews? Pwease? you'll get FAX! and a little more background on the characters!**

**If you loved it REVIEW!  
>If you hated it REVIEW!<br>If you laughed REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	6. Spin the bottle

**GO CHECK OUT MY POLL! You knows you wanna! Teehee!**

OoOoOoO

"Max! Max!" Angel's sweet little voice rang through the gym two hours later.

"Hey, Ange." Max greeted aiming another well-aimed punch at the dummy that bounced back on its spring. Her breathing was slightly sped up and a few strands of hair were plastered to her forehead but besides that she showed no signs of fatigue even though she'd been at it for a good hour and a half.

"You have to come!" Angel instructed taking hold of one of Max's gloved hands to tug her towards the door.

"And where exactly are we going?" Max chuckled.

"We're gonna play a game." Angel explained with a pleased grin as she guided Max into the game room where everyone was sitting on the floor in a very bad imitation of a circle.

Dylan was lounging against one of the beanbags with his customary laptop in place on his knees, Lisa was leaning against Sam's side giggling so Max supposed she'd started executing her plan, Gazzy and Iggy were whispering conspiratorially by the videogame corner, Nudge was humming to herself as she flipped through a book, Ella was bobbing her head to the soft music playing in the background and even Fang was leaning awkwardly against the wall looking extremely uncomfortable. He spotted Max and a ghost of a smile crossed her features.

"Ok!" Angel sang dropping down on a purple fluffy pillow. She patted the dark blue one beside her and Max obediently sat down. "We're ready!"

Nudge took this as a cue and dropped the book beside the beanbag she was sitting on and clapped her hands together twice, "So, the name of the game is spin the bottle!"

Max's eyes grew wide in horror and her mouth dropped open in shock which made Nudge giggle, "But with a twist of course, that would be a little inappropriate with the little kids and all."

Max breathed out in relief and relaxed ever so slightly but raised an eyebrow at Nudge to explain.

Nudge shrugged, "Since we're all going to be here together Angel and I figured we should get to know each other, basically you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you ask a question. It can be anything at all but if you're not comfortable answering them you say pass and another question is asked. Everyone get it?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll start!" Angel gasped excitedly flicking the bottle in the middle around and everyone watched it until it stopped at Fang. "Vous aimez Max." Angel said surprising everyone with asking the question in French.

Fang seemed startled by what she said and cocked his head to the side. "Ce n'est pas une question."

Everyone wasn't too sure whether to be offended or curious as to why the two were holding their conversation in a language no one else there spoke so they all watched in silence as Angel shrugged, "Je sais déjà que vous ne." she said sweetly, smiling innocently at him.

Fang was biting back a smile and nodded, "Alors pourquoi ne demandez-vous?"

Angel didn't answer the obvious question but lightly said in English, "Your turn, Fang."

Fang stared at her for a long moment before he spun the bottle. It landed on Nudge. "What do you miss most?"

Nudge tapped her finger to her chin as she contemplated that before she sat up straighter and grinned. "McDonalds!"

All the boys hummed in agreement and Iggy sighed dreamily, "Ah yes, I shall miss McD's."

Max rolled her eyes at him, it didn't really surprise her; food seemed to be the most important thing in Iggy's life. But then again, she couldn't resist a good ol' burger and fries when it came down to it.

Nudge gave the bottle a twist and it landed on Max. "Yay!" Nudge sang. "Hmm...Are you an only child?"

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean?" Nudge asked with a frown but Max shook her head.

"One question, Nudge." Then Max took her turn and it landed on Iggy. "Do you ever stop thinking about food?" She enquired and he grinned in response.

"Actually I do Maxie. It's called sleep." He winked at her when she rolled her eyes.

Iggy high-fived Gazzy who was nodding in approval and sat back with a triumphant grin.

And so it went on for a good hour or so, only landing on Max another two times.

Everyone played until they finally either got hungry or bored. Right on cue Dr M called from the kitchen, "Lunch is ready!"

They all shot up and charged straight for the kitchen, all too aware that if they didn't get there quick there wouldn't be any food left.

Max dropped down in a chair a second before Iggy ploughed into the back knocking her over. Her hand shot out in shock to grab something which just so happened to be the table cloth.

"Iggy!" Max screamed glaring up at him murderously, shoving her hair that was now soaked in gravy out of her face.

"Crap." She heard him whisper before he bolted.

**Translations:**

**Vous aimez****Max – you like Max**

**ce n'est pas****une question – that isn't a question**

**Je sais déjà que****vous ne – i already know you do**

**Alors pourquoi ne****demandez-vous? – then why did you ask?**

**I'm on a role! Updated two stories today! oh yeah, I rule ;-) not really but anyway. It's been a while since I updated and I apologise but things have been hectic, between starting and/or updating my other stories I've also got exams and it's my birthday (15, wow. It still feels like I'm 13!) this weekend and we're flying out to the U.K. in two weeks for the whole of August to see family who we haven't seen in years (Some I can't even remember since the last time I was there I was six) so updates – if there are any – will be few and far between next month. **

**Please keep up with the amazing reviews guys, there is nothing worse than having tons of people review and then just stop (It's happened to me before and I didn't update for a loooong time) it's quite depressing and feels like you must have done something horrifically wrong with the story to have that happen. **

**Ok, this is getting long. I will leave you now! **

**Reviews:**

**Less than 10 = a month and a half (U.K. remember?)**

**10-15=2 weeks**

**15-20=1 week**

**20-25=ASAP**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	7. Van Gogh and Wondering

xXx

It had been an hour since the lunch incident and Iggy had yet to be found. Max suspected he might never return for fear she would kill him which she was more than happy about. Gazzy, Sam and Dylan however seemed to think this was the funniest thing ever and promised the second they found him they'd hand him over. As long as they got front row seats for his punishment, of course. The group had broken up to do various other activities; Gazzy and Angel decided they were going to go investigate the rock pools with Ella, Dylan and Sam were going to raid the garage and Lisa headed down to the beach to get a tan.

Max stepped out of the shower still muttering to herself, she'd managed to get the gravy out of her hair but now she smelled like a chicken and she knew she'd have to threaten a few people to keep the jokes to a minimum. She pulled her wet hair into a bun to keep it out the way and slipped into a pair of torn jeans and a loose red shirt with skull and crossbones in the centre.

As she passed the library she noticed Fang with his nose buried in a book as usual. Rolling her eyes she entered the library, knocking on the door. "Do you spend any time outside?"

Fang closed the book and tipped his head over to her, "Do you ever not?"

She shrugged with a smile, "Not really." Her eyes ran over the coffee table to find a dozen or so coal drawings piled on it.

She picked them up to examine them, recognising the clearing from their hike and a rough sketch of the beach along with a few portraits that she didn't recognise. "Who's this?" She enquired holding up the detailed one of a little girl no older than eight.

"Alais (pronounced Uh-lay), my sister." he explained, a loving sparkle entering his onyx eyes.

Max smiled at the picture, taking in the cascade of long curly hair, almond shaped eyes, plump cheeks and of course missing front teeth. "She's cute."

Fang nodded, his eyes glazing over as he lost himself in thought.

"Come one, I want to show you something." She announced, placing the drawings down before promptly leaving the room.

She pressed the button to bring out the second lot of stairs and descended with Fang right behind her. she pushed open the door to the huge art room stacked with every single art supply you could possibly think of, from thousands of paints to twenty easels stacked neatly in one corner and crisp white canvases waiting to hold beautiful pictures. A large set of drawers housed pencils and coals, various types of paper, and paintbrushes of every shape and size you could think of. A long wide silver table took up the length of one wall, various stools and chairs tucked underneath.

"Tada." Max threw up her arms and grinned at Fang who was silently surveying the contents of the room. "Since you're the artsy one I figured you'd like to know about this room."

Fang picked up a couple of sticks of coal and quickly went through the drawers, occasionally picking something up and adding it to the small pile of things he wanted to take back to his room.

He nodded in thanks towards Max who grinned in response. She was definitely…_different_. He liked different.

A second later there was a loud clanging from the room next door and loud footsteps running down the hall.

"Dr M!" They heard Dylan yell up the stairs.

Max scowled, "Idiots. Probably dropped an engine on someone."

Sure enough half an hour later Sam was getting his arm seen to by a very concerned Dr M. he bit back a wince when she prodded his wrist and she finally heaved a sigh. "It's only a sprain thank god but next time be more careful alright? Or I'll have to lock the garage." She warned earning two very hasty nods from Dylan and Sam.

"Poor baby." Lisa cooed, sidling up next to Sam. From that moment on Lisa hardly left his side.

Sam didn't look the least bit uncomfortable or unhappy at her close proximity.

Reminded of the discussion they'd had in the material room Max rolled her eyes. it has begun. She thought ominously. "Lord help him." She muttered under her breath from the doorway where she stood.

A deep rumble from behind her made her jump and spin around to find Fang – laughing?

She gaped at him in shock for a second before she composed herself. "What? Been here less than a week and she's already sunk her teeth into him. Poor guy, he really didn't stand a chance." She sighed sadly and shook her head before pushing off the wall. "Come on, Van Gogh, I'm going for a hike. You tagging along again?"

He raised an eyebrow in question and she could practically hear him saying _'Van Gogh? __**Really**__?' _  
>She nodded, "Uh huh, you're definitely the type to chop off you're ear and send it to your sweetheart."<p>

He gave her a blank look which only made her laugh.

xXx

They wound up in the clearing again which neither of them objected to. It was peaceful, much more relaxing than the chaos of the house.

Max idly plucked lush green blades from the bed of grass beneath her and peered at the water, momentarily lost in her memories before she pulled herself away quickly.

Shaking off the sickly feeling that always came with that particular memory she distracted herself by redoing her hair which she'd tugged into a loose pony.

"Water scares you." Fang noted out of nowhere.

Max was so used to the silence that hung around them that she started in surprise. "What?"

He nodded towards the stream then looked pointedly at her stiff posture.

She tried to brush it off by scoffing and rolling her eyes. "You've known me for two days, how would you know if I was afraid of fleas?"

"Paying attention." He says simply with a shrug then lies down telling her the subject had been dropped.

They drifted into yet another comfortable silence only this time it had shifted slightly.

Max wondered how much Fang knew about her just from the way she acted.

Fang wondered if he'd said too much…

**Yes, I'm on a roll. I've updated two stories today. both of which haven't been updated in AGES! Lol! What do you think of this chapter? I quite liked it.  
>please review!<strong>

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES  
><strong>

**Fangrules**


	8. pranks

– 1 week later –

"Max!" Angel's eager squeal made Max jump, effectively dropping the piece of coal she's been using. "Look!" the little girl dropped to her knees beside Max and thrust her hands towards her.

Max chuckled when she took the dozen or so shells that Angel had found on the beach. "Wow, you adding these to your collection then?" She enquired handing the shells back.

Angel grinned in response, "Uh huh! Dylan promised to make me another shelf."

Max smiled. They'd been on the island for less than two weeks and Angel had already packed her room with hundreds of shells and various other items of interest she'd found on the beach.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked leaning over to look at the drawing. She giggled, "Is that a dog?"

Max glared down at the picture. "Ok, so I'm not the best at it. At least I tried." She sighed and shook her head, flipping the pad closed. Curse Fang. She thought sourly. The idiot had convinced her to give drawing a shot since she always loved looking at his. He'd given her a few lessons but obviously that wasn't helping one bit.

Angel stifled another giggle before hopping up. "Iggy's taking me swimming. Please come! It will be fun!"

Max shook her head, "Nah, I'm fine Ange. Have fun though."

"But you never swim with us." Angel pouted setting her doe eyes on her.

"Ange…" Max sighed.

"Pretty please? The water's nice and warm!"

"**Elle ne veut pas, Angel. Une autre fois**." Fang's voice has a stern edge to it so Max guessing he was telling her off.

Angel pouted at him as he came up the slope, "But she never swims with us! Just this once, please?"

Fang shook his head and set his black eyes on her, "**Angel, assez." Then in a much gentler tone he added, "Votre frère est en attente." **

**With an unhappy frown Angel gave in and went back down to the beach.  
>"You know, this business of talking French to the kid so I won't understand what you're saying it getting a little irritating." Max announced when Fang sat beside her. <strong>

**He just shrugged. **

"**Do you know what a pain you are?" She grumbled, putting the pad and coal down on the floor. **

**A ghost of a smile tipped up the corners of Fangs lips for a second before it was gone, "Pas un commentaire très approprié venant de vous."**

**Max scowled at him, "Ok, now you're just trying to annoy me." **

"**It's not working?" He enquired raising an eyebrow at her playfully, his black eyes boring into her.**

**She shoved his side to distract herself from their hypnotic depths. "Jerk. I gave drawing a shot." She told him, "I think I'll stick to hiking though." **

**Fang curiously picked up the pad and flipped through it, he stopped on her attempted drawing, a puzzled expression settling on his features. "What is it?" he asked, genuinely confused. **

**Suddenly very interested in the floorboards she admitted, "It's a bird." She grumbled, her cheeks flaming. **

**She froze when she realised his shoulder were shaking with laughter which only increased her embarrassment. It took a lot to get Fang to even chuckle, so she speculated it would be impossible to get a full blown laugh out of him. **

**Embarrassed beyond belief she snatched the pad away from him, "Shut up." She huffed, itching to go dig a hole to bury herself in. her stomach did a flip when he caught her hand as she stood up. **

**Why did he have to be so damn gorgeous? She internally whined at the injustice of the whole situation. **

"**I'm sorry." He apologised, voice dripping with sincerity which only aggravated Max more. **

"**Yeah yeah. Last time I ever let you convince me to do anything." **

**xXx**

**Shuffling. Why was there shuffling in her room? Max wondered, going rigid at the sound of something moving about in her room. **

**She relaxed, however, when said something let out a squeak, "Iggy!"**

"**Oh yeah sure, blame the blind guy." Iggy hissed in reply. **

"**You're not blind you retard." Dylan sighed. **

"**Well I may as well be! I can't see a _thing_!" He whined. **

"**What the heck are you guys trying to do? Because I'm telling you right now it's not going to work." Max piped up making the shuffling come to a stop. **

"**Shit." Sam muttered making the group burst into laughter. Max reached over and flicked her bedside light on to find Iggy, Dylan, Sam and Nudge at the bottom of her bed, each wearing a pair of night vision goggles that they'd gotten hold of – except for Iggy of course, knowing Iggy he'd probably lost his. Max bit back a laugh at the sight of them with arms loaded with toilet paper, cream, feathers and god knows what else and wearing goggles that made them look like bugs. "Were you seriously trying to prank me in my sleep?"**

**Iggy's eyes widened innocently, "Oh whatever do you mean, Maxi? The boys and I –" **Nudge shoved her elbow into his side, "right, right, the boys, _Nudge_ and I were just out for an evening stroll."

"Through my bedroom? With toilet paper and cream?" She raised her eyebrows at them, pushing herself into a sitting position and crossing her arms over her chest.

Nudge giggled unable to help herself only to have Iggy clamp his hand over her mouth. "Yep! Dylan's going through a phase right now." he sighed and shook his head sadly before brightening up, "On the upside he'll probably get over it soon!"

Max rolled her eyes, "Glad to hear it, now would you mind leaving?" She pointed towards the door and they all saluted before running out. Max tipped her head back, "Revenge." She yawned, "Can wait till the morning."

xXx

It was quite late by the time Max got up the next morning, she blamed this on her sleep interruption the previous night. At eleven thirty she left her room showered and dressed and ready for the day – and her revenge. Of course she knew it was Iggy who'd orchestrated the botched prank but they all needed to pay and since most of them were in on it her options for a partner in crime was rather small. She didn't mind all that much, she already knew who she was going to persuade to join the dark side. Max burst into the library dramatically, her mouth open and ready to start her 'for the good of the world' persuasion speech only to find it empty.

"Curious." She hummed, spinning on her heel to march over to Fang's room. "I'm coming in so halt all indecent behaviour!" She yelled before barging into his room. Nothing. "Damn it." She huffed, double checking that his sliding doors were closed. She couldn't see anyone out on the beach or the balcony. Her frown deepening she went downstairs.

"Hi!" Angel cheerfully greeted when Max wandered into the game room.  
>"Hey, Ange. You seen Fang anywhere?"<p>

Angel shook her head, her eyes never leaving the TV which _Barbie Fairytopia _had taken over. "Nope. Sorry."

Max took her search into the kitchen where Dr M was busy cooking lunch. "Hey, Dr M." she greeted, plucking a cookie from a tray on the table.  
>"Hello Max, did you sleep well?"<p>

Max grinned, "Meh, it was ok I guess. Have you seen Fang anywhere?" she enquired as she chomped at her cookie.

Dr M nodded, "Mmmhmm, he's down on the third floor."

"Brilliant. Thanks for the cookie!" With that Max swept out of the room to go locate Fang. She found him in the art room – surprise surprise – at one of the long tables with paper scattered all over the table. He was hunched over, coal darting across the page as he drew, his face drawn down in a frown in his concentration.

"Fang, I will be requiring your services this merry night! I have some business to take care of and you're just the man to help me!" Max sang as she dropped into the chair opposite him.

He jumped in surprise, hands flying out to grab the papers and stuff them into his pad before Max could get a look at them.

Blinking in shock at his reaction she just sat there for a moment, "Oh…kay? You feeling alright, Fang? You're looking a little pale…"

She narrowed her eyes at him. Yep, definitely pale. And tense. She reached across the table to press the back of her hand to his forehead but it didn't feel hot… "Should I go get Dr M?" She started to stand only to see him shake his head.

He cleared his throat, "No. Please don't."

"No way, if you're sick I am _not_ going down with you." She made a cross with her fingers and held them out towards him like she'd seen people do in really bad vampire movies.

He looked at her strangely and shook his head again, this time as if to say '_what am I going to do with you?_'.  
>She grinned at him and leant against the table, "Seriously, are you alright?"<p>

"Fine." Was all he said, relaxing slightly. "You came to tell me something?" he prodded and Max eyed him suspiciously.

"My, aren't _you_ chatty." She commented, "Whatever, and yes I did. Iggy, Dylan, Sam and Nudge decided it was a good idea to attempt to prank me last night." She inspected her nails as she spoke, only glancing over at him when she was done.

The way he looked away guiltily made her gasp and point a finger at him accusingly, "Traitor! You _so_ knew what they were up to!" she put her hands on her hips, "Oh it's _on_, Fangy-boy, on like _Donkey Kong_." She brought two fingers to her eyes and turned them on him, "I'm watching you." she spun on her heel and left the room leaving an amused Fang to relax completely and continue his drawing.

**Hi guys. Ages, I know. I'm terrible, I know. Sorry but I felt like writing summin fun. Lol! Any ideas as to what Fang's hiding from Max? I think this chappie's cute. :-D**

**Traaaanslaaaaatiooooons!:**

**Elle ne veut pas, Angel. Une autre fois. - She doesn't want to, Angel. Another time. **

**Mais elle n'a jamais nage avec nous! Juste pour cette fois, s'il vous plaît? - But she never swims with us! Just this once, please?**

**Angel, assez. – ****Angel, Enough.**

**Votre frère est en attente – Your brother is waiting.**

**pas un commentaire très approprié venant de vous. – ****not a very appropriate comment coming from you.**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	9. I'm Back

Hello dear readers

I am aware of my extreme lack of attendance on this site over the last…god, it's been two years…I apologise profusely for that. Some of you are probably thinking I am officially closing down my account with this note. I assure you I'm not. In fact, the opposite is happening. I'm here to tell you I'm back.

I've spent the last few years trying to focus on my original works – and I have. I believe my writing is better now than it was when I left you all hanging in the balance with hardly any of my stories finished two years ago with barely a word said. I've created characters and plots that I am extremely proud of and have become very attached to. So, in this way I'm glad I took a break from the wonderful world of fanfiction.

But, despite my dropping off the face of the earth, something has remained constant over time – all of your love for my stories. Even now with my stories undoubtedly buried in the hundreds of pages amongst thousands of others I wake up every morning with nothing less than a favourite or alert and even a review on one of my stories. This has completely contradicted my belief that when I stopped writing for Fanfiction, so did my stories. Unbelievably my following has continued to grow and it's been wonderful for me to know that with or without me these stories are going to move forward.

As a result of this the guilt and drive to continue where I left off has finally grown to the point where I can't ignore it anymore. I'm back, and I plan on picking right up where I left off. I hope you'll all be there right beside me. I forgot how relaxing it is to lose myself in my fanfictions when the pressure of my original works becomes too much and, with a recent stall in writing anything, I think it's the best time to dive right back in.

I hope over the next few days to update **Project Guardian Angel, Protective Custody, Finding True Love, I Hate My Boss** and, if my brilliant bubbly co-writer is available, **Save Me From Myself**. If you enjoyed any of these stories I will be waiting to hear your thoughts on the latest chapters :-)

With that, I do need to state that my updating will only be as fast as my schoolwork permits. I'm at a stage where I really need to concentrate on getting good results in order to get into university. My updates may not be as fast as they once were but I hope to keep a steady stream of them coming in.

I'm up to the challenge I abandoned two years ago, I hope you are too :-)

Fangrules

(If any of you are interested in some of my original works look me up under **AndUCallMeWeird** on )


	10. All the Colours of the Rainbow

xXx

It was early, much earlier than Max would have gotten up at under any other circumstances but she simply couldn't miss their reactions. After leaving Fang in the art room the previous night she'd quickly put together her plans of revenge, executing them expertly. Now, she was just waiting for the reward. The first came in the form of a high-pitched scream coming from above. Dr M dropped the pan she was holding in her shock and quickly dashed out the room. Max on the other hand bit back a laugh and tried half-heartedly to continue eating.

"MAX!" the same high voice wailed as she pounded down the stairs. Nudge dashed into the kitchen, horror etched into her cocoa eyes.

"Hey Nudge. Slept well last night, huh?" Max coolly commented, "Nice tat by the way." She pointed her spoon at Nudge whose face had turned an unusual shade of dark purple.

Before she could open her mouth to retort a second figure had appeared in the doorway, as silent as ever.

Max couldn't help it, the hysterical laughter that she'd tried so hard to keep bottled up burst from her lips at the sight of Fang's burning coal eyes. He didn't say a word but Max could hear the silent threat he was sending her way.

"You-look-_terrible_!" she struggled between bursts of laughter.

"Max! What the hell did you do? It won't come off!" Nudge stomped her foot, her bottom lip wobbling as her hand went up to try and rub the orange from her face. "I washed my face and looked up and this is what I find!" She held out her orange hands. "Not cool."

Max clutched her stomach as she heaved in a breath to calm down a bit but her grin didn't disappear. "It glows in the dark too. Neat huh? Amazing what you can find in this place." She turned to Fang who she could tell was bristling with anger but also behind that there was a slight sparkle to his eyes that told her she'd already been forgiven. "And don't you look strapping? Red suites you." She cocked her head to the side thoughtfully, "You look like a ginger ninja."

That got a giggle from Nudge who couldn't help but agree despite her anger at Max. "What did you do to Iggy?" She squeaked, her eyes suddenly brightening in expectation.

Right on cue there was a loud boom of laughter seconds before a groggy Iggy stumbled into the kitchen with a massive grin. "Nice, Maxie."

Nudge laughed at the sight of his dark blue skin.

"I kinda remind myself of Avatar." He noted, his fingers gliding through his green hair. As if suddenly realising there were others in the room he glanced at Fang and almost fell over. "Dude!" he cried, pointing at him.

Fang's eyes flickered with irritation.

"What happened? You look like a half-dead carrot!" Iggy whipped round to Max and slung his arm around her shoulders. "You made me proud, Maxie." He wiped a fake tear from his eye and sniffled, "I've finally rubbed off on you."

Max rolled her eyes and shoved him off. "Please, I've always been this amazing."

"Ok, this is going to get irritating very quickly." Dylan grumbled as he entered the room, hand sliding through his pink hair.

"Still one more to go." Max reminded.

Lisa came in next, taking a step back in shock at the sight of them all. "Uh…have you all gone mad? Is this some type of _new world_ fashion trend you're trying to start? Because I'm telling you right now it is _not_ going to stick as long as I'm breathing."

She placed her hand on her hips and gave them each a very stern look.

Sam stalked into the room next looking very sour. He didn't say a word as he skulked over to the fridge, pulled out a bottle of orange juice and proceeded to empty it of its contents.

"Hey, Baby." Lisa greeted, pleased at his lack of coloured hair and body. She threw her arms around him and leaned in for a kiss only to stop half way. "Come on, Max." She whined, "It's very unfair for you to drag us all down." She grumbled, pushing Sam away when she caught sight of his black teeth.

"You know, if you lived in Shakespeare's time that would be considered attractive." Max noted, ignoring Lisa's unhappy glare. "So, does anyone know what the moral of the story is?"

Iggy, Nudge, Dylan and Sam hung their heads in shame, "Don't try and prank Max."

"Well done. I'm going to go get changed and then I'm going for a hike. Coming, Ginger?" She ruffled Fang's hair as she passed, pleased to see a small smile tipping at the edges of his lips. Her heart thumped and her cheeks tinted pink making her quicken her escape.

_Damn him, what right does he have to be so gorgeous? Even when he's got ridiculous red hair he manages to look good._

Max was in a good mood by the time she'd showered and packed her bag for a hike. Fang was leaning against the railing of the stairs when she left her room, his own bag hanging from his shoulder. Every five minutes he would run his fingers through his hair and give it a tug resulting in it standing up in every direction.  
>"How long?" he asked with irritation, "I hate red."<p>

She grinned at him in reply, "Probably a week. Maybe longer."

He glared at her back as she passed, following her.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Ella popped her head out of the game room.

"Hike." Max gestured to the bags, "be back in a few."

"Can I come?" Angel piped, appearing beside Ella.

Max glanced at Fang who shrugged, "Sure, I don't see why not. You better go put on some shoes though."

"Okay!" excitedly she dashed past them and disappeared up the stairs.

"If Angel's going so am I." Gazzy informed them.

"Ooh! Count us in too." Dylan and Sam came up from the third floor, hands greasy and black spots decorating their shirts.

Max sighed, already dreading it. for some reason she didn't think it would be as quiet as it usually was. "Sure, why not?" She grumbled, "May as well bring Dr M too."  
>"Good idea, Max!" Ella gleefully sang, "I'll go fetch her."<p>

Max scowled at her shoes, wanting to smack herself.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Fang's midnight eyes trained on her. "They will tire soon." He assured her, sensing her reluctance to have the whole house tag along with them.

"Yeah, I guess."

Ten minutes later everyone was geared up for the hike, Angel and Gazzy ran ahead despite Dr M's repeated warnings to stay close, Lisa and Sam hung at the back, occasionally disappearing from sight while Dr M, Dylan, Iggy, Ella and Nudge hovered in the middle, their loud chatter scaring off any and all wildlife that was usually seen when it was just Max and Fang. As usual the pair didn't speak as they walked, occasionally Max would shoot a comment over her shoulder to the others or explain something to a very curious Angel while Fang stayed silent.

Angel let out a scream from ahead, "Gazzy!"

A second later her brother came barrelling back round the corner they'd rounded, his face pink and a massive grin on his face.

"Gaz, what did you do?" Dr M placed her hands on her hips, disapproval coating her words.

He pouted, his hands behind his back and eyes trained on the ground, "Nothing."

"Dr M!" Angel cried when the group approached. She sat in a puddle, completely covered in mud with tears shining in her eyes and her arms crossed over her chest. "Gazzy pushed me."

After shooting Gazzy another disapproving look she hurried over to Angel and picked her up. "Alright, I think it's time we headed back before someone really gets hurt." She announced earning a groan of protest from Iggy and Gazzy. "And you little man, are going to apologise to your sister."

Not pleased at all Gazzy concentrated on his shoes as he spoke, "Sorry Angel." He grumbled.

"Come on, I'll whip up some chocolate cake when we get back." That instantly shut Iggy up.  
>"Uh…I think we're gonna carry on for a bit, ok?" Max called to Dr M as the rest of the group trailed after her.<p>

"Be back before dinner!" Was the answer she got.  
>when she'd lost sight of the others Max rolled her shoulders and tipped her head back. "Finally."<p>

She heard Fang chuckle from beside her and bumped his side, "Shut up, you were going just as mad as I was."

He shrugged and continued walking. Within a few minutes they'd reached the stream that they always seemed to gravitate towards. They settled into their usual spot in silence.

An hour had passed before Max pushed herself up on her elbows, unable to keep the smile from her face at the look of Fang's red hair. "Hey, Fang?"

He lazily tipped his head towards her to tell her he was listening.  
>She fingered a lock of hair, "Sorry 'bout your hair but lets face it, it had to be done."<p>

His fingers encircled her wrist making her heart thump in her chest. "I do not plan on letting you get away with it." he rumbled, eyes as black as midnight.

She lost herself in their endless depths, momentarily incoherent. "That…so?" She gulped, extracting her wrist from his hold and trying to look unaffected by his penetrating gaze.

"Mmhmm."

"We'll just have to see about that." she said simply, "I'm not the easiest person to prank."

"That's where you're wrong Maxie!" Iggy cackled evilly, charging out of the trees with an armful of water balloons. "Reveeeenge!" he howled as he pelted Max with his weapons.  
>"IGGY!" She screeched, "Death I tell you!" She jumped up, pushing her wet hair from her eyes as she darted after Iggy.<p>

**The sad thing is i actually wrote this chapter about a year ago and just never put it up. i hope you enjoyed it :-). this story is so much fun to write, it's just so easygoing. So, a little prankwar has started between Max and Fang ;-) love is always appreciated!**

****REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES****

**Fangrules**


	11. Movie Night

xXx

"Movie night!" The sound of pots banging and the alternating shrieked announcements made by Ella, Nudge and Lisa shocked Max out of the light nap she'd fallen into shortly after returning from being pelted with water balloons. "Everybody up and at 'em!" Ella yelled, adding the sound of banging on doors to the racket the girls were making as Max sat up with an annoyed groan. Deciding against getting up she flopped back down and buried under the covers with a pillow stuffed over her head.

With a loud smack the girls barged in, still banging at their pots with determined expressions plastered on their faces. All three had mischief twinkling in their eyes which resulted in a sense of foreboding settling in the pit of Max's stomach. "I am going to kill you!" Max snapped, tossing her pillow at Nudge's face as she warbled out a horrible rendition of Call Me Maybe.

"Lounge in five minutes you pathetic wastes of space!" Lisa barked out as she determinedly marched out with the others on her heels and only then did Max notice the two black eyeliner lines smeared across their cheeks.  
>"I hate them. So much." Already plotting her revenge on the three diablos Max grudgingly poured herself out of bed and shuffled down the stairs with a pillow hugged to her chest. It was only once she was standing in the doorway of the lounge that she realised her fatal error.<p>

Iggy glanced her way to offer a greeting only to stop in his tracks and bust out laughing. Of course, his little outburst garnered the attention of everyone else and soon she had every member of the house minus Dr M grinning at her faded silk sleep shorts.

"Love the care bears, Maxie." Nudge said sweetly from her position between Dylan and Ella.

What really did it, however was Fang's half-smile and soft "_Magnifique_." that made a deep, horrifying blush stain her cheeks. With a ferocious glare at the whole lot of them she huffed and plopped down next to Angel right in front of the TV with Gazzy at her side on the sea of mattresses, blankets and pillows.

With a cheery clap Lisa demanded everyone's attention to her where she lay against Sam's drawn-up legs. "So nice of you all to join us here tonight." She began with a smug grin.

"Like we had a choice." Iggy grumbled, rubbing his head, "Those pots _hurt_."

"Hush Jeffry!" Lisa chastised earning a light pink blush to creep up Iggy's neck as he sputtered. "Like I was saying," She continued, "This place is stocked with every movie imaginable and while sorting through the whole mess we found these beauties!" With a dramatic throat-clearing Nudge started a drumroll on her pot as Lisa announced their torture for the night. "_Logan's Run_ aaaand…_Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_!" almost the whole room erupted into groans before laughing at the choice of movies.

Angel turned questioning blue eyes to Max who ruffled her curls and said with a smile, "You'll enjoy them."

Smiling in return Angel shuffled her pillow closer and snuggled into Max's side as she rested on her stomach.

"Let's get this party started!" Ella chimed, clicking the remote so that the lights switched off and the opening credits began to roll on the large flat-screen TV that rose from the floor-to-ceiling TV cabinet.

As much as Max had initially dreaded attending the little get together she found herself highly enjoying it as the night progressed. Popcorn, laughter and playful jabs were tossed around the room for hours as the terrible yet entertaining movies played. Eyelids grew steadily heavier until each person succumbed to sleep surrounded by their friends and the soft voices coming from the TV.

A small hand colliding with her nose in the middle of the night jerked Max from her slumber. With bleary eyes she peered into the darkness to find Angel and Gazzy piled on top of her with Gazzy's hand being the culprit that woke her. Thanks to the TV being switched off the only light came from a small gap in the cream curtains that allowed moonlight to spill into the room.

Her mind still foggy Max counted the lumps indicating the others and only came up with eight. Who was missing? Fang. With a little difficulty she pried the clinging hands of Angel and Gazzy from her and crawled to the edge of the mattress. Feeling her way through the dark house Max made her way outside.

She didn't have to think about where he would be, she suspected he made nightly trips to the steps where she'd found him weeks ago. The moon was only half full this time which resulted in even more dark shadows stretching over the dunes leading to the beach. With the limited light she scanned the long snaking steps for his familiar figure only to surprisingly come up empty.

Chewing on her lip in confusion she contemplated if he'd maybe gone up to sleep in his own bed instead of the snoring tossing mass of people mashed together in the lounge. He had proven more than once that he preferred solitude.

Just as she turned to make her way to her own bed movement on the beach caught her attention. Slightly surprised that he was actually down on the beach – where she had yet to see him go in all their weeks on the island – she wondered if she should leave him be. When her curiosity got the better of her she walked down to join him.

****Back again! A shorter chapter that i might lengthen when i've written more. hope you enjoyed :-) i really love the movies mentioned in this. They are so horrible they're amazing ;-) i watch them every time they come on much to my parents annoyance :-D they never get old****

****REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES****

**Fangrules**


	12. Never Again

He didn't turn as she approached whether because he didn't hear her or because he was lost in thought Max didn't know. She stood beside him for a long moment, her arms crossed over her chest as the cool wind blew over the shore.

It really was a beautiful sight. Even without the full moon a line of shimmering white light danced across the sea, a thousand stars reflected in the rippling midnight water. The sand was warm beneath her toes, the breeze made goosebumps erupt along her arms and the soothing sound of water lapping against the shore and the rustling of leaves were the only sounds around them.

"We will not see them again." Fang's words knocked the breath out of Max as her eyes quickly flicked up to his face. He still stared impassively out at the ocean, hands in pockets, black hair blowing in the light wind.

"Yes we will." She retorted with such conviction it actually made Fang sigh and shake his head in sympathy. Tears burst into her eyes, blurring the scene around her when the truth of his words hit home.

"I pretty much told my dad I hated him when I was dropped off. I can't let that be our last memory."

Noting how hard it was for her to speak, Fang placed an arm across her shoulders and pulled her into his side, allowing her to burrow into him.

"It's really over, isn't it? The world's gone nuclear – how can they recover from that?" Max pressed her cheek to his firm chest, clinging to him for dear life.

"They won't." he said softly, stroking her arm gently.

"When Dad told me what they were doing – the whole island thing – do you know what he called it?" after taking a deep breath Max whispered brokenly, "Project Guardian Angel. I figured it was just some safety precaution to protect a whole bunch of big-shot families' kids but…But then there were all the tests, Dad yelling over the phone that I _would_ be on the island, no matter what…I guess I always knew."

"Alais has cancer." It was the first time Fang ever mentioned something about his sister beyond her name and by the fire burning in his midnight eyes Max now understood why. "An illegal donor for her bone graft. So I'm here – safe. She's not."

She hugged him tightly, knowing just how painful it was to live knowing you didn't deserve it as much as someone else. 'Sorry' was a phrase far too easily thrown around – 'Sorry, I finished the last bit of milk', 'Sorry, I was caught in traffic' – so that now, it was inadequate to say when faced with something truly heart-breaking. Instead of uttering the very thing she hated hearing when her mother died, Max laid her hand over his heart and understanding that no sympathy would erase the pain, said, "No, she's not." They stood like that for another hour, not another word shared between them until Max pulled slightly away and looked him in the eye. "Thank you." Two simple words which she hoped conveyed all she was thinking and feeling right then. _Thank you for being here, now. Thank you for keeping me sane. Thank you for leaving everything behind. _

With eyes no longer hard as steel but a softer night sky, Fang cupped her cheek with coal-smudged fingers and kissed her as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

**Yes, I am aware how extremely short this is but...I like it. I like where I ended the chapter. I might extend it a little later but not right now. I think it makes an impact the way it is. please let me know if it doesn't. I'm sorry it's been a while but my writing's been in a place I haven't been very happy with lately and I refuse to update something that I don't like. **

**Much more serious than usual but I felt like the things here needed to be addressed. Fangy needed to open up a bit and it needed to be confirmed that there will be no going home after a short stay on the island so that the characters can move onward from just a light fluffy little holiday. Not to say I'm sacrificing the light-hearted nature of this story, it's one thing i love about writing for it, but there will be some more serious stuff intertwined with it along the way :-) We'll be learning more about the island next so yay ;-P and some family bonding as well as a few catastrophes so I hope you're excited! **

**PLEASE tell me if you enjoyed it - i feel good about the way this chapter is actually written so some comments on whether you agree or not would be amazing :-D**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules!**


	13. Hidden treasures

xXx

Nudge could barely contain her interest as she covertly glanced once more in the direction of Max who was making a sand-castle with Angel right by the water. Every few minutes Nudge would catch Max's eyes darting up to Fang's silhouette just barely visible on the high pile of jagged rocks right where the beach ended and the dense forest began. An amused smile tugged at her lips, growing every few minutes when Max couldn't help herself from lifting her eyes.

Something had happened – that much Nudge was certain about. Yesterday Max and Fang were still blind to the connection they shared, passing it off as a very good friendship but now…well there couldn't be any other reason for Max to constantly seek him out and look so angry at herself when she realised what she was doing.

She barely contained her laughter when Angel waved her hand in front of Max's face to gain her attention and, turning a furious shade of red, she scowled at the sand in her hand as if it were the reason for every problem in her life.

"What are you giggling about over here by yourself, Pudge?" Lisa dropped down beside her grinning friend and followed her line of vision but saw nothing except Max pounding sand into place rather violently.

Slightly alarmed Lisa raised her eyebrows, "Care to share the joke? I know our dearest Max is a bit of a spaz but there's no way that's the reason you look like the cat that got the cream. Spill missy!" flicking a small shell at Nudge's leg Lisa did her best to put on a stern expression but failed miserably when Nudge burst into hysterical laughter, collapsing back onto the sand as tears poured from her eyes.

Her little fit was so loud that it even made Fang look up from his hunched position doodling to find out what was going on.

Lisa laughed at Nudge and waved off the boys' highly confused looks.

Once Nudge had herself under control once more she swiped the tears from her face – only succeeding in getting salty sand in them. "Ow!" she squeaked, blinking furiously as more tears surfaced to flush out the offending grains.

Lisa shook her head but waited until Nudge was taking deep steadying breaths to regain her composure before she asked again. "So? What's up?"

Grinning like the Cheshire cat Nudge leaned in close and whispered to Lisa her latest observations. Lisa shot up straight, green eyes the size of saucers and her mouth popped open as she gaped openly at Max. When she caught her glancing up to Fang and let out a cry of triumph and jumped to her feet, dancing around Nudge in celebration. "Yes! Yes! _Yes_! I knew it! I knew it I knew it I knew it! Aaah Nudge this is _amazing_!"

xXx

"They've officially lost their minds." Iggy observed on approaching Max and Angel.

"Agreed. Though that does imply they had minds to lose in the first place which is quite doubtful. It's possible they were just born with insane." Sam noted, running his available hand through his wet brown hair.

"True. Very true. So listen Maxie-dearest, Sammy over here turns out to be a damn good surfer and we're heading out for a bit. Wanna come?" Iggy shoved the board he was carrying into the sand and wagged his eyebrows at Max earning an eye-roll.

"Nah I'm good. I figured I'd go help Dr M with lunch. Feel kinda bad leaving her all alone constantly." Max shrugged like it was no big deal but internally she was fighting back the urge to wince.

Iggy and Sam groaned but after a very pointed look from Angel that said 'back off' they picked up their boards and dashed into the water.

Once they were gone Angel and Max put the finishing touches on their sandcastle and sat back on their heels to admire it with pride. It was absolutely terrible. One of the four towers was leaning precariously to the left and as they watched the entire front collapsed but that was quickly fixed by making it a bigger entrance. "I think we make a darn good team. What do you think, Ange?" Max stuck her hand out for a high five which Angel eagerly accepted.

"Next time Fang can help!" Angel enthused, blue eyes bright with happiness and a toothy grin.

Max nodded, ruffling Angel's thick curls fondly. "Okay shrimp. I'm heading up to the house. You wanna come?"  
>Angel shook her head and gazed longingly at the thick white hand of shells running the length of the beach that were deposited during high tide.<p>

Max chuckled. With a smack of her hands to get rid of the wet sand she stood up, "Okay. Remember –"

"No going into the water without telling someone." Angel chimed, already halfway to the shells. "I know."

"Of course you do." Shaking her head Max bit back a smile and walked in a wide arc around Lisa and Nudge. They kept looking at her funny and giggling – it was highly unnerving.

Unable to stop herself Max looked over at Fang one more time, chastising herself even as she did so, before running up to the house.

xXx

The usual clanging noise emanated from the kitchen when Max entered the house from the beach. She could hear soft music being played in the background and if she wasn't mistaken Dr M was also singing. Curious to witness Dr M in her native habitat Max crept into the kitchen to find the older woman twirling around the kitchen with two trays in hand, her hips swaying and head bobbing as she moved about, oblivious about her guest.

With a laugh Max picked up the pot of stew Dr M was going for, starting the woman out of her zone.

"Oh, Max! You startled me." With a warm smile Dr M urged her to take the pot of steaming deliciousness that she was currently holding to the massive hostess tray beside the door. "Now what has brought you inside on such a wonderful day? Surely you have something better to do than help an old bat with the cooking? A hike perhaps?" Dr M's eyes glittered knowingly at the suggestion making Max blush a deep red as she hastily tried to explain her reason for being inside for the first time since her first day on the island.

"I, uh, thought you could use some help. No one's ever around so I figured you'd like some company for once." Max shrugged, tugging at her ponytail.

Dr M beamed, "Thank you, darling. Would you mind chopping up some strawberries for desert? It would save me an hour."

"Sure, no problem." The two got to work, chatting animatedly as they went about their delegated jobs and by the time everything was done Max found that she'd actually enjoyed helping. Not that she did much more than cut things up – she didn't get on particularly well with any kitchen appliance that required any actual cooking skill which included an oven – she was glad she'd decided to come up to the house.

Dr M was such a warm motherly person with her warm smiles and protective fluttering about like a mother bird that it was comforting to just be in the same room as her, doing a menial task like cleaning potatoes. Max couldn't remember the last time she'd felt mothered.

Her father did his best, of course but an awkward air always hung around him when he tried to take on the role of mother. There were certain things fathers should truly never try such as discussing periods and safe sex on the same afternoon when all she had was bad stomach cramps – especially to a ten-year-old whose mother had died only six months before. It was absolutely horrifying. Since then there was an unspoken agreement between father and daughter; motherly stuff was left to her friends moms and the rare times she saw her grandparents.

Thinking about her father and his poor attempts at being a single parent made Max's chest ache when she acknowledged that she would probably never see him again. Shaking her thoughts off Max wiped her hands on her jeans, staining them red with strawberry juice.

"All done. Thank you for your help, Max. It was greatly appreciated." Dr M chirped happily, pulling Max into a tight embrace.

Max sunk into the hug, clinging just as tightly to Dr M before pulling away to ask the question that just popped into her mind. "Dr M, are we really the only ones on the island?"

Dr M raised a questioning eyebrow, wondering where that had come from so quickly. Besides us there are five more people."

"Where?" Dr M held up a hand for Max to wait and disappeared from the kitchen quickly only to appear a few minutes later with a map in hand. She spread it over the spotless kitchen counted and pointed out four locations on the vast island map.

"Whoa. It's so big!" Max hadn't expected their small little tropical get-away to be quite this large so she simply stared at it, nearly salivating at the hiking possibilities. She'd have to drag Fang out again soon, once she could face him without turning into a stuttering idiot after the kiss. If she tilted her head to the side the island looked like a giant light-bulb with five or so smaller islands within swimming distance on the opposite side of the island from where the house was built.

"Max?" Dr M snapped her fingers to draw Max's attention back to what she was saying and with a sheepish smile Max encouraged her to go on. "There are five smaller home-steads scattered across the island in the best areas should any disaster befall where we are now. Each is stocked with all the supplies we have no and a variety of others. They're looked after by what I suppose you could say are the staff of the island. Men and women that have been here for years preparing this site and learning everything that could about it. Dr Williams is the resident geologist. He is stationed in the centre of the island." She pointed the area outlined on the highest mountain dead-centre in the middle of the island. "Dr Thompson is a marine-biologist. He tends to the harbour on the western side." The smaller area, what Max thought of as the screw-in socket of the light-bulb, was pointed out. "Then there are the archives –"

"I thought the room downstairs was the archives?"

Dr M chuckled and shook her head. "Oh my dear, that is simply an extended library. A copy of nearly every book every written is buried beneath this island. It took the longest of all the preparations for coming here permanently."

Max gaped as Dr M outlined the entire island, informing her that the archives were five hundred meters deep and spanned the entirety of the island. "Holy crap!"

"Language." Dr Mr said sternly making Max instantly shut her mouth. "Dr McGregor cares for the archives and is our resident art history expert. There is only one entrance to the archives as the contents are in carefully controlled air-locked systems." She tapped a high-lying, flatter area about three kilometres away from the Geology site to the west. "You'll find more than books in the archives. When Paris was bombed six months ago the Louvre's contents were switched with fakes and the originals sent here along with a variety of other artefacts."

"How on earth did they pull all this off with no one knowing?" Max breathed, brushing her fingers over what looked like such a simple little island. No one would suspect it hid so many secrets.

Dr M sighed sadly. "The world powers foresaw this war decades ago, Max. Since the first world war there's been something similar to this in the wings. When the nuclear and atomic bombs were created…not a moment was spared when it came to preparing for the eventuality of having such devastating weaponry."

"This has been going on since the forties? Wow. That's amazing but completely freaky at the same time." Max shook her head in amazement. "Okay, so who else and what else is there?"

"Dr Esserton is a botanist. She researches and cares for the islands' native plant life. She is based on the eastern edge of the island. She is actually our closest neighbour." Sure enough the botany camp was only about a kilometre from the house but was hidden by the thick forest. "Last is Dr Günter. He is an expert in ancient and modern weaponry as well as a highly accomplished Physicist."

"Hey, didn't he die a year ago?"

Dr M nodded with a smile, "Fewer questions are asked if someone passes on instead of disappearing."

Max could see that. She wasn't particularly interested in physics or science of any type but even she knew who Dr Günter was so there was no way he could have simply 'gone missing' without rousing suspicion.

"And that is everyone, I'm afraid. For now, anyway."

Max examined the map closely before lifting excited eyes to Dr M's. "Can I have this map? It would really help with the hikes if I knew where I was going. Could I go to one of the bases? Can I tell Fang? What about the others?"

Dr M laughed at the girl's enthusiasm, "Slow down, Max. Perhaps you should keep this to yourself in the meantime. I don't think the others fully comprehend the reasons for being on this island and to show them the magnitude of the situation…I think it would do more harm than good. For the time being. As for the bases I shall check in the doctors and see if they are open to the idea and you cannot simply go whenever you wish. I need you to tell me before you leave should they agree to it. Is that a deal?"

Max nodded vigorously, snatching up the map. "Thanks, Dr M!" just like that she'd disappeared upstairs leaving Dr M smiling fondly after her.

**Hello everyone. so, a longer chapter this time and the first time i've really done a third person from someone other than Max's side of things. I hope you enjoyed it and are intrigued by the latest info about the island. Let me know your thoughts!  
><strong>

**Please tell me if i begin to bore you...**

**If you loved it, REVIEW**

**If you hated it, REVIEW**

**If you think fax is cute, REVIEW**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


End file.
